1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus for reducing a pumping loss and an engine including the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing a pumping loss made between intake strokes, and an engine including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine, in particular, a 4-cycle engine, obtains driving force through intake, compression, expansion or power, and exhaust strokes in each cylinder.
However, an idle interval during which an air-take valve is closed between intake strokes is generated in each cylinder to make a pumping loss and degrade performance.
In particular, such a phenomenon is problematic in case of a single-cylinder engine or a two-cylinder engine in which pistons reciprocate simultaneously.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.